Role Playing: Vocaloid Style
by Ninja-Samurai-Assassin
Summary: Everyone knows what Vocaloid is, so does our nation's representatives. Read and discover Nations role playing different vocaloid songs with their own twists. Tragedy, Romance, Drama, Angst, Suspense, what genre do you want? The nations would surely, if they could, pull it off! Read and enjoy!
1. Note

**THIS FIC IS ABOUT HETALIA CHARACTERS IN ALTERNATE UNIVERSES!**

**A COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS OF DIFFERENT PAIRINGS!**

**I MAY OR MAY NOT MAKE ARCS FOR THIS FIC AS WELL.**

**THE SONGS THAT WOULD BE PLAYED OR READ HERE ARE STRICTLY VOCALOID SONGS.**

**YOU GUYS MAY SUGGEST SONGS BUT IT HAS TO HAVE A SUBTITLE SO I COULD UNDERSTAND.**

**EVEN IF THE SONG IS A BIT MATURE...I COULD PROBABLY DO IT. **

**JUST NOT THAT MATURE...HAHA!**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY MY FIC!**


	2. Kokoro Kiseki

A young scientist by the name Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, was currently in his laboratory pressing shinning buttons and pulling levers up and down. Sometimes, he pauses and chugs his coffee down only to leave the lab and make more, then returns to whatever he was doing.

He has been doing this for 1 week straight. This was the seventh day when his friends barged in making Antonio drop out of his chair.

"TONI!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Antonio asked, as his 2 bestfriends helped him up.

"We heard from Bella that you haven't been leaving you lab for days!" Francis shrieked.

The Prussian beside him nodded. "Totally unawesome, my friend"

Antonio scratched the back of his head. Has it been that long?

"Sorry, mi amigos. I just got carried away with my-"

"-Latest invention" Gilbert cut Antonio off. "Yeah, yeah we know"

Francis shook his head. "Honestly Antoine! We are quite proud of all your acheivements but if it meas the death of you, I would rather you stop it all"

Antonio chuckled at that. Francis is such a mother hen. "Okay, okay. I'll leave for today. So any ideas on what we're doing?"

Francis grinned while Gilbert shouted. "CLUBBING"

Antonio laughed and took off his lab coat and wore his black leather jacket. "Alright! To which bar, exactly?"

Gilbert's smiled wider. "Luddy's boyfriend's bar! They got the best alcohol in the whle fucking world!"

Antonio smiled at the memory of Gilbert's younger brother's boyfriend. Ludwig was always so awkward and yet he managed to catch a social butterfly like Feliciano. Antonio only met Feliciano once and both got on good term immediately. Feliciano even had a twin brother! But Antonio never met him. How fun it must be to have a twin! Like Alfred and... uh...I forgot. Oh Whatever!

"So how were you guys while I was in the lab?"

Francis smiled excitedly. "My new clothes line was already sold out the moment I released it to the world in Paris!" It wouldn't surprise Antonio that Francis' creations were a trend. Francis is a famous fashion designer and always looks so fancy. People just instantly fell in love with his 'drop-dead-gorgeous creations' as he would say.

"Hah! That's nothing! I sold at least 20 of my companies most expensive vehicles! The look on my superior's face was classic! Hahaha! If I didn't knew I would be fired if I laughed, I would've been on the ground rolling in laughter!" Gilbert may look like an egotistical idiot but he was the best salesman that had ever walked the earth. He could sell an elephant to the senator and the senator would pay him with cold, hard cash. And if you're wondering what happened to the elephant, she is still in the senator's backyard in her own personal pool. Yup, you heard right. The elephant has its own personal pool. Don't ask why, Gilbert just had a picture of it and Antonio was too weirded out t ask further questions.

"Ah. That's great you two!"

"How about you, Toni? What's happening with your so-called miracle?" Gilbert asked. He slid his hands to the back of his head while Francis drove.

Antonio just grinned. "It's getting better! All I need now is to design on what he or she would look like!"

Francis smirked. "I would've offered myself, but I am just too beautiful to be duplicated"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I wouldn't want to be duplicated anyways. There is only one room for awesome person in this world, no need for 2!"

Antonio just chuckled. "Si! I won't make it look like you"

After that the 3 bestfriends had a conversation about food to sports to their old days until they reached the bar.

"The bar's name is quite unique" Francis mentioned as they read the neon lights outside.

'ROMANO'

"Hmm. It is! I kinda like it!" Antonio said while Gilbert just shrugged. The 3 entered to see a lot of people drinking and dancing to the beat of the music.

"Hey! There's Feli!" Gilbert shouted, pointing to the Italian on the bar stool. The bartender was none other than Arthur Kirkland, who rolled his eyes once he saw the trio.

"Bloody hell. Even after I moved out of my condo, I still see you gits" he mumbled.

"Aw, but Angleterre! I know you missed me!" Francis cooed making the Brit blush.

"H-how dare you talk to me like that! I'll have you know I'm quite overjoyed that wouldn't have to see you ugly frog face again!" Arthur ranted.

Francis reciprocated his insult and soon both were in their own world, insulting and teasing each other.

"Hey Feli! Where's Luddy?"

Feliciano smiled. "Ve~ he said that he would come here shortly after a seminar he had to do"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "He needs to relax more. All work is so unawesome!" Gilbert quickly spotted a guy with shoulder length hair on the dance floor looking lost. He grinned. "Catch you guys later!" he said as he went over to the boy.

"So Antonio! I heard you were doing another experiment! What is it this time, ve?"

Antonio grinned. "Well, I decided to make an android that would be like a human being! It couldn't eat or sleep or bathe like us though. I'm almost done! I just needed to think of what he or she would look like first"

Feliciano was strangely quiet. "ve, could you make it look like mi fratello…?"

Antonio looked at Feliciano confused. "Like your brother? Why?"

Feliciano gave him a heart-breaking smile. "Mi fratello died last month on a job in Italy….. I j-just….. I-I…I just miss him!"

Antonio smiled sympathetically at him. "Hey, Lo siento. I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject"

Feliciano wiped away his tears. "No. It's okay. I just can't get over the fact that he's gone" He sniffled. "He was a model in Italy you see….. He was on his way towards the airport so he could come visit, but a drunk person ran into his car…. And he was in the hospital, alone. The only one there was his manager. I still feel guilty for not being there by his side during those times….."

Antonio placed a gentle hand on the weeping Italian's shoulder. "Hey don't worry, amigo. Just give me a picture. I'll try to make my miracle look like him"

Feliciano cracked a smile. "G-grazie. I'm very thankful" He took out his pocket and handed Antonio a full body picture of his twin brother.

"Wow! You both look almost identical! The only difference would the curls and the color of your eyes!"

Feliciano nodded. "That's fratello's best feature. His eyes could convey all the emotions he hides. If he's happy, sad or mad, his eyes shows it with great passion. Ve, that is why he was chosen as a model. I have other pictures of him. I'll just sent it to you tomorrow"

Antonio nodded. "You do that".

Feliciano smiled one last time before sighing and leaving the bar stool. "I have to go now. Nonno night be drunk at home. I have to take care of him"

As Feliciano began to walk away, Antonio called his attention.

"Wait! What was his name"

Feliciano turned around and said,

"Lovino Romano Vargas"

Then he quickly turned around and left the bar.

Antonio watched the Italian leave and went to analyze the picture.

Romano…..Wasn't that the name of the club?

Antonio felt a bit sad for the Italian. He lost his life at a very young age. Antonio was only 25 and Feliciano is 3 years younger than him making Lovino 22 years old.

Lovino in the picture was scowling. He was wearing a tight black shirt and some denim jeans. Antonio peered in closer to see the magnificent eyes. What Feliciano said was really true. Lovino's eyes were a mystery between green and hazel. The passion he sees in these eyes were indescribable. Though if you see this picture from a distance, the man would appear to be annoyed but if you look closely, he was actually secretly happy. The boy's face is rather attractive as well. He definitely is handsome, and his body is nice as well.

He is a model….

An Italian model, I might add…..

Antonio quickly jumped from his seat.

"I would do it right now!" he said running out of the club. He remembered Francis and Gilbert but thought that both would be too drunk to even notice his absence.

Once the Spaniard got to his house, he quickly took off his jacket and wore his lab coat and began to work.

It took about a month for Antonio to finish his creation to perfection. And Once he did, he turned on his creation. It looks exactly like the man in the photograph! And thanks to Feliciano's pictures on some half-naked Lovino, which Antonio didn't have a nose-bleed, even the android's body is exactly the same.

The android opened its eyes to see a happy Spaniard smiling at him.

"Hello there! My name is Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo! But you can call me Toni! Haha…. I'm kinda you're creator but I don't want that kind of relationship! I kinda want us to be bestfriends!"

The robot blinked. Antonio saw what his creation was missing so his smile faltered.

"You're annoying me, bastard" Lovino said. His voice a bit deeper than Feliciano's. Antonio made sure to get every detail of Lovino's life. He didn't need memories, just some details on his voice, attitudes and habits.

Though the sentence would be an insult, it was said with no emotion what-so-ever. Antonio realized that it was the only thing a man could never make. A kokoro (heart).

Antonio still smiled and went on with Lovino. "Hey! I would teach you some things! Come over here!"

Antonio spent his years with Lovino. Antonio was very happy with Lovino. He never felt lonely and Lovino seemed to have the same interest as him. Antonio would occasionally look at Lovino and be reminded of his childhood, where his mother had purposely abandoned him to go with her boyfriend. Antonio could see it in those emotionless eyes.

'What is the reason for my existence?'

Antonio then hugged the android and started to cry.

"Don't worry. Your perfect"

Years passed and soon the famous miracle scientist's time has come.

He gently stood up and walked over to the never-aging android.

"I'm leaving, Lovino"

The android looked up. "Bastard. You're leaving again? When are you fucking coming back?"

Antonio chuckled. "I don't know. You're so naïve…."

And with that Antonio left and sat on a large cherry blossom tree just outside his lab.

After a hundred years. Lovino waited patiently for Antonio to come back.

But he never did.

He looked at the cherry blossom tree and saw that in its old age, it's now dying.

'Is this the reason for my fucking existence?'

He looked up to the branches which used to have so many beautiful pink leaves adorning it.

'Right. The tomato bastard said that if I make a wish, it might come true'

"I wish to see what that bastard did until he left me"

Then suddenly, Antonio's computer began to glow. Lovino was curious on how it just suddenly worked. He moved on closer and reluctantly touched the screen.

Then felt it.

He felt his heart beat.

It was amazing and terrifying at the same time.

Then tears began to fall.

Lovino tried to wipe then off only to cause more tears to fall.

Why does it hurt?

Is this what a heart feels like?

Why did he leave?

Where is he?

Thoughts of sorrow ran through his head. After a while he stopped crying and got up and smiled for the first time.

'He wouldn't want me crying. I better go see the joy of having a heart'

He ran towards the cherry blossom tree. It was dead but somehow, almost magically, the tree was becoming younger. Cherry blossom leaves were falling off and were delicately landing on the grass. Lovino was quite happy and he tried to catch a bundle of these.

Until he saw a hand…

He paused and looked at the hand then tears began to flow all over again.

There, on this magical tree, was the body of the bastard.

His creator.

His only friend.

Now only did Lovino realize the meaning of his existence.

'It's lonely….isn't it?'

Somewhere dark, an old Antonio was sitting and was remembering all of his youth. He smiled as he remembered his friends and family.

Then he remembered Lovino.

Ah….. he would have no regrets on creating that spoiled android.

It was a miracle.

Miracles actually.

The first miracle was that Lovino was born, out of his own hands.

The second Miracle was the time they spent together.

The third miracle was…. Well hasn't yet….. been…done…..

As soon as Antonio looked up, he saw a white portal displaying his Lovino. Lovino was crying and had so much emotions that Antonio practically leaped through that portal and was returned to the living.

He actually bumped into Lovino.

"Crap! Watch it will you?!" Lovino yelled but stopped as Antonio, well a younger looking Antonio was smiling lovingly at him. It made Lovino blush red.

"Aw…. Lovi! You look like a tomato!"

"Do NOT call me that! And I am NOT a fucking Tomato!"

Antonio laughed and began to hug Lovino while Lovino tried to escape his grip.

The two began to do the things they used to do. The Spaniard would play the guitar and sing while Lovino would dance.

It amazes the miracle scientist on how well Lovino could dance, and with so much passion. Antonio stopped his music. Lovino was confused and turned around to find that Antonio was kissing him. Lovino did what he could only do in this situation. ….

He kissed back.

After the kiss, both were left breathless and smiled at each other. And began to dance together.

As the sun sets, the magical tree began to wither.

Antonio held Lovino's hand.

"Hey Lovi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would we meet again someday?"

Lovino glanced at Antonio and gave him a killer smile.

"Of course we would"

Antonio smiled back and he was suddenly slipped away by the wind.

Lovino looked at the hand which Antonio held and grinned.

The kokoro was too large for any android.

So slowly Lovino began to fall.

And became a motionless object.

The only thing that remained….

Was the angelic smile on the android's face.


	3. Karakuri Burst

**Here's the next song!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Maraming Salamat sa pagsubaybay!**

It was a cold winter night in Germany. Many people were struggling through the snowy ground, trying to get to their warm houses and families. Though the streets were unbearably cold to the touch, the lights from the houses illuminated the streets, making the scene quite serene and beautiful. As people walked past each other, they failed to notice 2 young boys shivering in an alley, wearing nothing but rags.

"Bruder? I want to go home…" a young blonde said. He was wearing lederhosen and a black rag around himself, keeping him warm, and looked around 7 years old. He was a bit chubby and his feet were bare to the cold.

"Es tut mir leid (I'm sorry) Ludwig…" an albino beside the blonde said.

Ludwig raised his head to see his 12 year old brother, Gilbert, smiling at him. Gilbert was an albino with majestic red eyes. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and pants and a white rag to make him warm.

Like Ludwig, he was also not wearing any shoes.

"I wish we could go home, bruder…. But mutti and vatti are gone…and der Opa disappeared…" Ludwig whimpered as he buried his tiny head into his brother's body. "And my feet feel so cold…"

Without hesitation, Gilbert lifted Ludwig from the ground and carried him on his back. "There! Do your feet still feel cold? Kesesesese!" Gilbert walked towards the park ignoring the torturously cold sensation with each step he took. He gently placed Ludwig on a park bench under a huge tree. "I know you miss home Luddy, so do I, but we have no more home. You have to understand that. Mutti and Vatti are now in a better place and maybe, if we keep believing, der Opa might appear and finally claim us! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Ludwig lifted his face and began to smile, the first one in days. "Yes, it would be really awesome bruder!"

Both the boys laughed as they basked in each other's embrace. As the snow falls onto the ground and the sun is disappearing, Ludwig released a heavy yawn and a sleepy statement. "Gute Nacht bruder… (Good Night Brother)"

Gilbert sighed and smiled gently as his hand caressed his bruder's hair. "Gute Nacht Luddy….Ich liebe dich" he murmured as he gently placed a kiss on Ludwig's forehead and began to succumb to his slumber.

The next day, both Beilshmidt brothers went towards the plaza. They were both hungry and wanted to see if anyone was willing to atleast give them a morsel of their goods. Most of the stores and stalls didn't even notice them, except a nice foreigner.

"Here… have these…" The foreigner had given them two containers filled with pasta. "These are pasta and are created in my home, Italy" he said, a thick Italian accent lacing in every word. "I'm Romulus, by the way, but feel free to call me Rome. Anywhoo… what are two young boys doing in the streets looking for food? Did you get lost?"

Both brothers glanced awkwardly at each other before Gilbert spoke. "We are orphans, good sir. I am Gilbert Beilshmidt and this is my brother Ludwig. Our parents had died in a fire and our der Opa has vanished. We have nowhere else to go…"

Ludwig let out a small whimper while Gilbert hugged him closer and cooed.

Romulus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. I don't know about you but I think it's my duty to make sure you kids would be safe. So come along now… follow me"

Gilbert was a bit hesitant in following but Ludwig was persistent. In the end, they both followed the Italian man into a small house, just near the plaza.

"Is this your house?" Ludwig asked.

Romulus chuckled. "Yes bambino. This is one of my houses" he turned his attention towards Gilbert who was busy scanning the house. "Gilbert, right?" Gilbert nodded. "Well. I seemed to have overstayed a bit here in Germany. I kind of miss the sun and oceans of my Italian home. It would really be a waste if this house would be empty. So I thought if you can maintain this house, you can live here for free. One day, I would come and you guys should be hospitable…okay? That is my only condition."

Gilbert was at a loss of words. "W-what? I-I'm sorry! But I think this is too much! We cannot even get food, let alone handle a house! I appreciate your kindness Sir Rome but I don't think we could afford this"

Rome just laughed at the kid. "Nonsense my boy! Tell you what? I like you so I'll pay for the first 5 months for your expenses… how does that sound?" Gilbert was about to protest when Romulus completely cut him off. "I won't take no for an answer kid. I have 2 grandsons at home so I know what it feels like to have a family. Just take it"

Gilbert was still unsure but nodded.

"Good! Here!" Romulus took out his wallet and took out 10,000 euros and handed it to a surprised Gilbert. "This should cover the first 5 months! Now, I suggest that you guys find a job…I don't think I'll be coming back so soon, but I'll try!"

Gilbert nodded, tears streaming down his face. "Danke…. Thank you so much. Don't worry! The awesome me will definitely not let you down!"

Romulus chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Make sure you don't! I better be off now…." He quickly scooped up Ludwig and gave him a little kiss on the forehead before walking out the door. "Ciao!"

"Bruder? Does this mean we have the house to ourselves?"

Gilbert chuckled and scooped up little Ludwig. "Yes mein lieber bruder (my dear brother), this will be our new home!"

Both brother laughed and quickly went towards the bedroom where they both had blissful dreams.

Unbeknownst to them, someone from outside was listening to their conversation.

"Have fun… while you still can" the figure said, as he walked away from the house.

5 months later…

Gilbert came back from the factory he worked at. After sir Rome had left them, Gilbert made sure to work double time for his brother. Ludwig even entered elementary school. He became almost as a parental figure towards Ludwig but still remained as the loving, overprotective brother.

Gilbert immediately walked towards the kitchen, knowing that his brother was already at home and was either cooking or watching the television set.

"Luddy! I'm ho-" before Gilbert could finish, he saw Ludwig on the floor with a man holding a knife onto the boy's neck.

"BRUDER!" Ludwig called, fearing for both his life and his brother's.

"LUDWIG!" Gilbert glared at the masked man. "State your business. We do not need to bring a kid into this. Please release him"

The masked man chuckled. "Too late. He already is involved" he said as he slashed his knife on Ludwig's face.

Ludwig screamed. The pain was too much. He was slowly fading into unconsciousness, but before he did, the last thing he saw was his bruder's face, filled with blood.

16 years later…

Ludwig was patrolling the city. The mafia were at it again. Even before he joined the police force in Germany, the same mafia was always terrorizing the city.

The worst happened when the whole of Germany had been informed that the same mafia had hired professional assassins to do their biddings. The streets were in chaos. Ludwig and his fellow police were a complete mess once the uproar was over. Now, the whole of Germany is very cautious. Security was higher and a lot were banned during that year.

Unluckily for Ludwig, he was the best among his fellow policemen. Why was he unlucky? Due to the fact that he has the job of investigating the said assassins.

He was not alone, however. He has his two other comrades, namely Feliciano Vargas, a rich, newbie cop who barely passed being a police in the first place and Honda Kiku, a great detective and cop, just quiet and always neutral. This was an odd group to catch a group of infamous assassins, but they were friends and coordinated well together.

"Veh? What's this?"

"Feli! Don't touch that!"

BOOM!

Well, most of the time.

It had already been a couple of months since they were given the assignment. With Ludwig's interrogation skills and Kiku's fantastic resources. They were able to locate a meeting place between the assassin and the victim. The victim was none other than a wealthy Swiss business man and the meeting place was an authentic Japanese resort. Their resources indicated that the Swiss had hired said assassin to work under him instead of the mafia, though it does not state the assassins' answer towards the answer towards the proposal, meaning the killer would give his answer tonight.

Ludwig was ecstatic when he heard the news. He quickly set up the cameras in every angle of the room and quickly readied himself. He trained with his trusty katana. A gift given to him by Kiku on one of his birthdays.

'Soon, you heartless killers. You shall be dealt with justice' he glanced on a picture on his drawer. It was a picture of him when he was younger and a young albino boy grinning in the picture with red eyes. 'For my bruder, who was given no justice….when he was killed'

The next day

A man looking about 28 years of age just woke up from his dreamless sleep.

"Good Morning!" the man looked at his roommate, who was currently on the couch eating some kind of sweet.

"Yeah…Good morning"

"Hey! Didn't you say you are going out tonight? Something about work?"

The man's eyes widened. "Ah Shit! I almost forgot!" he quickly took a bath, got dressed and hurried out. As he opened the door he saw his other roommate walking in and was carrying a small jar. The man rolled his eyes. "You and your collection…" he muttered. "It's disgusting"

His roommate just smirked. "It makes me feel almost human if I do this, what with all the work we do…"

The man once again rolled his eyes. "Whatever you creep, Goodbye. See you later"

Before he left, he heard both his roommates mutter.

"I hope so"

"I'll pray on it"

In the Japanese Resort, everything was set up. Ludwig was at the control room, waiting for the Swiss businessman to make his move. So far, the swiss did nothing but sit and drink. He was also alone, making it much easier for Ludwig to identify the assassin since the swiss seems unsociable to party with the other businessmen in the resort.

"Veh~ Hey guys!" Both Kiku and Ludwig turned to see what Feliciano wanted. "It seems that you guys are working so hard! So I thought I should make some drinks for us!"

Both Ludwig and Kiku shared a look and shrugged. "Fine." When both of them are reaching for the drinks, they did not notice that Feliciano had just muted the whole office.

Just as Ludwig was about to drink, he was surprised that Kiku had grabbed it and threw it away. "Kiku? What's wrong?!"

Kiku looked at Feliciano with betrayal written all over his features. "You didn't think I would know that you poisoned our drinks, didn't you?"

Ludwig was shocked. Feliciano? A harmless citizen, the weakest of the force, had just tried to commit murder. And towards them, who treated him like they were friends.

Feliciano, at first, looked surprised before laughing out sinisterly. "Veh~ I didn't know you could actually be this sharp Kiku….I should've killed you when I had the chance"

"Why?" Ludwig asked. "Feliciano….give me a reason….why?"

Feliciano chuckled once more. "I'm the mafia don's grandson. Well, one of his grandsons. I would forever be loyal to them…I'm sorry if you thought you were anything special…"

Before Ludwig could even reply, Kiku interrupted him by pointing his finger towards the screen, where people were being slaughtered by Felicaiano's twin, Lovino Vargas, and a Spanish man who works at a daycare, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. The video was in mute so the whole room was already bloody and most of the people were already dead by the time they noticed. But they did notice that the Swiss had escaped without so much of a hassle, but it must be because of a certain French chef, Francis Bonnefoy, who would kill any person who came 3 feet near the Swiss.

Kiku had successfully pinned Feliciano down. "Go Ludwig! I'll hold him off!" He said as Feliciano began to struggle underneath the Japanese man.

"Danke Kiku…" Ludwig said as he left the room, following the Swiss.

When he left the room, he quickly manoeuvred himself into the secret compartment that leads towards the meeting room. He was shocked and later on, completely angered when he realized he was too late. The Swiss was already dead and in his place was a man with white hair and was wearing a white yukata, which was now really bloody.

"I shall kill all the evil in this world!" Ludwig yelled as he began to lunge toward the assassin.

The assassin smirked as he easily dodged the lunge and blocked Ludwig's next attack.

"So you're the famous Ludwig I have been hearing of…" The assassin said. "You totally look like you have a stick up your ass"

Ludwig growled. "And you're the infamous assassin, Teutonic Knight, who has been doing nothing but evil towards our society. I shall kill all evil, especially someone as tainted as you"

Gilbert grinned maniacally. "Try, little boy, try!"

Both went into a full blown fight when suddenly the lights went out, then a bright light suddenly appeared, knocking both of them on the floor. Then memories began to come back….

"L-luddy..?"

"Bruder?"

They could not believe their luck. Just as they were reunited, they were bound to leave each other yet again.

"I thought you died…." Ludwig said.

Gilbert merely shrugged. "T-the doctors said that there were no survivors after Sir Rome's house was on fire. So I assumed you were dead. I guess were too awesome to die, huh?" but sighed. "I'm an assassin Ludwig…. It's either you will kill me or I'll kill you…"

"Nein! (No!) I will not do such a thing to you! We just got back together! Why?!"

Gilbert chuckled. "Life is cruel, Ludwig…. You learn to live it…"

Then without warning, Gilbert lunged at Ludwig who quickly blocked his attack. They kept fighting until….

BLANK

The video was suddenly turned off in the surveillance room. Inside were 7 men, who were watching the video.

"That was a great drama!" an Italian voice said.

"I cannot believe you did this towards my grandsons, Romulus" A blonde haired man said, but there was amusement in his voice rather than concern, anger or malice.

Romulus just smiled. "You were always complaining about not having great shows and that your grandsons were weak and pathetic…. So I thought, hey why not kill 2 birds with one stone? Pretty impressive, huh?"

The blonde man chuckled darkly. "I really like it. My favourite was when they suddenly remembered who they were…how did you do it?"

Romulus smiled. "It was all Kiku. He created this serum which would bring back some unwanted memories. I made sure that both had drunk it this morning, with the help of Antonio and Feliciano, of course. I'm still impressed at its timing though. How did you do it?"

Kiku bowed politely. "I made sure that the effects would be effective after 12 hours exactly. And with Francis' help in making sure both drank it at the same time…. It was quite beautiful"

Romulus nodded. "I'm quite proud of both my grandsons. Feliciano was such an amazing actor! I even thought you were going to pick the German over your own family! Hahahaha! I'm really impressed. And I think that I am proud of Lovino most of all"

The blonde man looked at the bloodied face of his friend's eldest grandson. "Oh? And why is that?"

Romulus grinned. "The whole plot was his idea…"

Feliciano and Lovino glanced at each other then both had identical maniacal grins.

THE END


	4. Mirror's Magic

**Hey guys!**

**I decided to update today since I have nothing better to do.**

**This is about the Italian Brothers so beware.**

* * *

In an isolated kingdom, lived an evil queen and king. The king was a ruthless warlord named Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, while his wife, Bella Vargas Fernandez-Carriedo, used their kingdom's money for her own personal gain and demanded that the taxes should be raised for the preparation of war. Both were very evil, and people hated the royal family because of it. The queen and king had many children. Although they were bloodthirsty and corrupt, they were very loving towards their family and friends. Both loved each and every one of their children, but they favored their youngest the most.

The youngest of the royal family is Lovino Vargas. He was named after his mother's maiden name due to the fact that the king agreed to the queen's father's wishes on the youngest having the Vargas surname. The name Lovino was given by his aunt, who prophesized that the child would be just like his parents, giving him a name meaning 'to ruin' or 'the unfortunate'. Even though his aunt had said such disrespecting things towards the infant, Antonio and Bella loved him dearly, and did everything in their power to make sure that their youngest would receive happiness.

6 years later…

A 7 year old bratty prince walked through the halls of their castle. He was spoiled rotten because of his family. Not only did his parents give him anything he wanted, his siblings made sure everything he needed was prepared and made sure he was well taken care of.

As the child walked through the halls, he heard a very frightening scream from the throne room. He was curious, so he decided to peek.

Inside the throne room was his father, mother, his eldest brother, an unknown woman and an unknown man on the floor, covered with blood. His father was covered with blood and was carrying his favorite axe in hand. The woman was screaming and looking at the dead man in shock. His mother was just laughing at the sidelines while his brother was watching the scene with an amused face.

Antonio faced the woman who was frightened at what transpired in the throne room. "You still wish to lower the taxes in your pitiful village?"

The woman was still scared until she regained her senses. "Of course!" she screamed at the king, who gave her a blank stare. "I will not let my husband's death be in vain!" She turned her attention towards the queen. "Your bitch of a wife was the reason why villages asked for higher taxes anyways! If she just used the taxes only for its proper purposes then we wouldn't have to suffer for it-" she was suddenly cut off when an axe was aimed at her throat.

"Don't you dare address my wife as such things…" Antonio said slowly and threateningly.

The woman gulped, but there was still determination in her eyes. The king was about to press his axe towards her throat when he was stopped by his wife.

"That's enough dear. I can handle myself…" Bella said as Antonio lowered his weapon. The woman was about to speak when she felt an intense pain then blacked out. The queen had killed her with a knife hidden in her dress.

The throne room was a bloody mess. And that was where Lovino's brother, Carlos, called for the soldiers to dipose the body.

Antonio gave his axe towards a servant and commanded the servant to clean and sharpen it and return it to him immediately. He returned to his throne and glanced at his eldest son. "These are the duties of a king, son. You shall soon rule the kingdom and a lot of bodies shall be killed in this throne room as generations before you had. Take care of your family and remember to conquer as much land as you can. The bigger the land, the more power you shall have"

Carlos simply nodded. "Yes father"

Lovino was quite scared of his parents and sibling for the first time in his life. He quickly separated himself from the throne room door and walked away. He went inside his sibling's room and waited for his arrival. When he heard the door open, he looked up to see the surprised look of Carlos staring at him.

"Lovi? What's wrong?"

Lovino instantly glared at his sibling. "My name is Lovino! And I would really appreciate it if everyone uses it! And…and anyways…. I was walking through the hallways earlier….then I heard a scream…" Lovino was conflicted between telling his brother on what he saw, and not saying anything at all. "It was really scary…what was it?" he decided not to tell.

Carlos smiled, which in Lovino's opinion was really scary. "Nothing you should worry about, little brother. A servant woman was just having a stomachache. It was completely unbearable, making her scream in agony. That was the sound of her pain you heard a while ago. Don't worry though, it's gone now and she had left the palace"

Lovino almost shivered at his brother's words. Carlos was telling both the truth and a lie. True that the sound he had heard was of pain and the woman has literally left not just the palace but the earth, but it was a lie that the woman was a servant and that she had an unbearable stomachache.

Lovino tried to give him his normal scowl. "Whatever. I was just curious. That's all you jerk!" Lovino quickly stood up and walked towards the door. He glanced back to see his brother still staring at him with a creepy smile on his face. Then the small child left.

5 years later…

The king and queen had already left the world, leaving the new king, Carlos Fernandez-Carriedo, to rule over the kingdom. Lovino was of 12 years of age by Carlos' coronation day. As Lovino's father's legacy, Carlos continued their father's belief on acquiring more land by brute force. The people, both within his kingdom and other conquered lands, despised the royal family even more. Lovino, being the child he still was, feels sorrow and anger towards the villagers who accuses him of the sins his family had brought upon him.

'The unfortunate prince…'

One stormy day, a knock was heard on Lovino's tower doors. Curious, the prince went and saw a green hooded man, soaking wet in the rain. Since not everyone had the guts to actually come near the palace, let alone a tower of any royal, Lovino offered him a place inside.

"The fuck? You're soaking wet! Stay there while I call a maid to get you out of those shitty clothes"

Though anyone would have been insulted by the young prince's swearing, but it was a given fact that the royal family's youngest always had a mouth. So the cloaked stranger did not comment about the Lovino's language.

"I need not any of clothes from you, young prince…"

Lovino looked at him strangely. "Then, what the fuck do you want?"

The cloaked man smirked then removed his cloak, revealing messy golden hair and green eyes(adorned with giant eyebrows). "I am a just a humble magic man. I am quite happy you have given me a place to stay, so I shall give you something in return…"

Lovino has given him a questioning glare. "Like what?"

The magic man smirked once again. "Do you know the cause of your misfortune?"

Lovino was surprised by the question, but kept quiet. The magic man brought out a large mirror.

"You may see the cause of your sadness and anger through this mirror's magic"

As the magic man said these, a scene was being played through the mirror. In that scene, a boy, that looks identical to himself, was surrounded by people and he was laughing and seemed to be well-loved by the people of his kingdom. Tears could not stop running down the Lovino's face.

"What.." Lovino tried to stop the angry tears. "What… is the meaning of this?"

"This mirror shows the reverse world. That boy, is the mirror image of yourself. Meaning, you may look the same, but everything about you is very different" the magic man leaned closer the Lovino's ear. "Even the situation you're in…" the magic man moved back to see the prince's face. "Could it be that…. The boy in the mirror….stole your happiness?"

Lovino was furious. "What the fuck should I do… to get it back?"

The magic man smiled. "Just say it….and you'll receive it"

Lovino glanced at the mirror once more then "Switch us"

3 years later…

The kingdom was flourishing with people, celebrating another beautiful friendship between the kingdom of king Carlos Fernandez-Carriedo and king Alfred F. Jones.

The palace was beautiful, people were having fun and everyone had smiles adorning their face. Even the usually grumpy royal, the youngest prince, Lovino.

On this bright, sunny day, an uninvited guest mysteriously appeared. The guest wore a green cloak and has brought a large mirror with him. The party was disrupted as the stranger came in.

"May I request a meeting with the royal prince, Lovino Vargas?"

Everyone turned their attention towards the youngest who had a hard time in remembering who that man was. "Sure…Whatever" the prince shrugged as he brought the mysterious man towards his tower.

The man smirked. "Do you know the reason for your happiness?"

Lovino gave the man a questioning glare. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

The cloaked man smirked once more and pointed towards the mirror. "Look…"

The prince did. The mirror reflected a picture of a very unfortunate boy. Judging from his clothes, he was really poor and the boy was in a wheelchair, making him paralyzed. In the mirror, the boy was smiling, but why was Lovino feeling like his heart is about to burst.

"Is he the cause of your happiness?" the cloaked man said. "…or did you steal his?"

Lovino's eyes widened in realization. All the memories of the war, his parent's cruelty, his brother's awful reign, his anger towards the boy in the mirror. It came back to him like a flood of water.

"Shit…"

The magic man smirked. "Do you remember now boy?"

Lovino's tears were now falling on his cheeks. "Fuck…What should I do…." He then stared at the boy in the mirror. "…to save you?"

The man chuckled at the prince's sadness. "I'll give you this one chance to make the balance right once more…"

Lovino looked up from where he was crying to see that the magic man was gone, and in his place was a black cloak.

'should I give up my happiness?'

'Do I want to give it up?'

He glanced at the cloak then at the mirror.

The prince smiled sadly. "That's right… I shall…"

Lovino wore the cloak and walked towards the mirror. There he waited until the other boy noticed him. The boy at first was scared but slowly crept nearer towards the mirror.

"V-ve…W-who are you?"

Lovino smirked. "I am Lovino Vargas. I am a magician who shall grant any wish you desire… so won't you please chant for me from the other side of the mirror?"

The boy's eyes widened then he smiled. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Feliciano Vargas… though, I have nothing to offer you…ve"

Lovino chuckled. "I don't fucking need anything. I'm here to grant your shitty wishes, so deal with it"

Feliciano was surprised at the magician's language but soon figured out, that was how the magician talked. "Ve, alright….what should I wish for"

Lovino shrugged and glared. "Anything your heart desires… I am after all, a magician meant just for you"

At that, Feliciano smiled.

It had been weeks since their first meeting and Lovino has granted Feliciano's every desire… even if it was just a plate of pasta.

"I have granted all your hearts' shitty desires now right?"

Feliciano grinned and nodded. "Ve~ You did Lovi!"

Lovino glared but sighed. "Then my fucking job is fucking done now"

Feliciano was surprised by his statement. "Ve? What do you mean, Lovi?" he reached out his hand as did Lovino, and they felt the warmth of each other's palms.

Lovino smiled sadly. "The mirror's magic is finished. I guess this is farewell" he said as he laughed.

Then he snapped his hand, and the connection between them broke, and so did his mirror.

He was still laughing.

'Will you be crying on the other side of this mirror?'

He stopped laughing but a smile still adorned his lovely face.

'It sure would be nice…if I could see you again someday'

And a tear left Lovino's eye.

**'Mirror Arc 1 End'**

* * *

**Next chapter would be Magical Mirror and would be in Feliciano's point of view. Please read and review! **


	5. Magical Mirror

**I know it took me FOREVER to update, but I was busy and my other story was on, so….**

**Here is the other chapter **

**And as an apology, I will update this within this week.**

* * *

A kingdom stood on the side of a cliff jus near the ocean. Legend says that this kingdom rose from ashes because of all the dead bodies burned just outside the kingdom's fortress. You could also see some red liquid on the sea's waters, they believe that those were the blood of the soldiers and traitors of the kingdom.

"Secure the perimeter!" King Bonnefoy commanded. "Make sure everyone is inspected! Make no exceptions!"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers replied as they searched every person in the castle grounds.

From above, a young boy was observing them. He was 12 years of age and was bestowed the name Feliciano, The fortunate. Due to popular belief, the kingdom thought he was the prophesized savior of their misery if a horrible war was to happen, but in reality, a cloaked prophet had suggested the name to the queen, who gladly took his advice. He was also named after his mother's maiden name, Vargas, in honor of his late grandfather.

Moving on, the young boy sighed as he watched his adopted older brother, and now proclaimed king, Francis Bonnefoy, search the kingdom for any spies. Their kingdom was under war for nearly 6 years now.

Feliciano could still remember how it started, but dares not. It has too much pain, and he hated the pain.

He sighed again and glanced at his legs. He was now a cripple. He yearns to go outside and play with the other kids, run along the halls, do normal stuff that children his age does, but he wasn't blessed with that ability anymore.

"Why…. I wish for this to stop…." The young prince sobbed. Tears were gently falling from his face and unto the clothes he was currently wearing. Even his clothes were different. Due to the war, the funds were needed and the kingdom had give up most of its riches, this includes the clothes the royals wore. Now, the prince wears a simple brown shirt and rugged shorts. "Why do I have to suffer like this?...It's lonely…"

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"It's o-open…" Feliciano said. He gazed at his older brother who was smiling at him kindly at the door.

"Bonjour, mon frère. How are you?"

Feliciano quickly wiped away his tears and gave his brother a bright smile. "Ve~ I'm fine, big brother Francis!" Feliciano lied. He knew his brother was stressed out and had not one proper sleep since the war broke out.

Francis nodded and smiled. "I'm glad…" he sighed then looked at Feliciano seriously. "I know it must be lonely here on this tower, but please bear with it. I strongly believe the war is almost over, we could finally go back to the good old times"

Feliciano's eyes brightened. "You mean, like the times where we would go on picnics? And the times we ate pasta? And all those times mama would tell us bedtime stories and papa would play on his piano?"

Francis smiled sadly. "Yes, mon amour. Though, mama and papa may not be here, I will try my best to read every story in the kingdom and play every sheet music just for you" Francis kissed Feliciano's forehead. "Just be patient, bien?"

Feliciano looked downcast but nodded.

Francis smiled. "I have to go now…"

Feliciano quickly looked up and tears started to form again. "No! You can't!" He quickly tried to grab Francis but resulted on him falling down on the floor. Francis was shocked but Feliciano clutching his leg snapped him out of it. "Please don't go!" he sobbed. "I don't want to be alone… Please stay!"

Francis was heartbroken. His only precious brother was crippled and pleading for his company. "I-I am sorry, Feliciano but-"

"NO!" Feliciano cried harder. "PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE!"

Francis could only stare at his brother, as the young prince cried pathetically.

"Please….pl…ease…..don't go….."

"I-I have to…. I promised mama and papa I would take care of you"

"You could! Just stay here….Stop this….Keep me company…."

Francis wanted to cry, but he kept strong. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry….. but I need to do this. For our kingdom, for our parents and for you. I'll…..I'll come back soon, bien?"

Then King Francis left his brother, locked up in a tall tower within the castle walls.

Feliciano felt lonely once more…..

"Oh, Lord. Please, hear my prayer. I don't want to be lonely anymore"

* * *

**2 weeks later.**

Feliciano, on a wheelchair, was exploring the rooms within the tower. He went from one empty room to another. The last room he entered a small narrow room. The room was filled with dust, unlike the other rooms, so it meant that the room was not visited by the servants who cleaned his tower. He entered the room and saw that it had almost nothing inside except a large mirror. Curious and somehow entranced by the mirror, the young prince made his way towards it.

Feliciano reached out his hand to remove the cloth covering the mirror until he lost his balance and slipped off his wheelchair.

"Ahh!"

"….Are you alright?"

Feliciano was surprised and glanced at the mirror. There at the mirror was a young boy who looked exactly like himself, except from the hair and eye color. He crept closer to the mirror and the boy in the mirror crouch down to Feliciano's eye level.

"V-ve… W-who are you?"

The boy smirked. "I am Lovino Vargas. I am a magician who shall grant any wish you desire…so won't you please chant for me from the other side of the mirror?"

Feliciano was amazed. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Feliciano Vargas….though, I have nothing to offer you… ve"

The boy, Lovino, chuckled. Feliciano couldn't help but notice they have the same laugh, and smile.

"I don't fucking need anything. I'm here to grant your shitty wishes so deal with it"

'He talks rudely… but he may be raised that way' Feliciano thought. "Ve, alright…what should I wish for?"

Lovino shrugged and glared. "Anything your heart desires…I am after all, a magician meant just for you"

The young prince smiled. "For now, all I want is someone to talk to… I'm Feliciano, by the way"

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Okay…? Well….fuck. What do you want to talk about?" Lovino asked as he sat on the floor.

Feliciano giggled. "Anything. Everything. Nothing. I don't know. I haven't talked to someone my age in a long time. Oh, and please, call me Feli. My name is too long and sounds too formal"

Lovino seemed confused at first then shrugged. "Okay, Feli. I guess you could call me Lovi. I may hate that name but I think it's alright if it's you…."

Feliciano beamed. "That's so cute! I thought your name was really lovely…. What does it mean? Mine means the fortunate"

Lovino chuckled once more. "What a fucking coincidence. Lovino means the unfortunate"

"…That's sad. Then I will call you Lovi! So that means you're my friend!"

Lovino seemed shocked then blushed a pretty scarlet color. "B-bastard! That's so cheesy! Stop fucking up my name!"

Feliciano laughed. Then later on, Lovino joined as well. When their laughing subsided, they smiled at each other, until they heard one of Feliciano's servant's calling for him.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that my nanny is looking for me…"

Lovino gave a small smile. "Do you need any help in getting on your shitty wheelchair?"

"Can you? Please?"

The magician sighed, and with a snap of his fingers, Feliciano floated up in the air and landed on his wheelchair.

"ohh!" Feliciano looked at the door. "Thanks Lo-" but when he returned his vision on the mirror, Lovino was not there.

"Young Prince! What are you doing here?" the nanny asked, concern laced around each word.

"I was just exploring, that's all"

The nanny sighed. "Alright. It's time to get you back to your room" she lifted Feliciano from his wheelchair and walked towards the door.

Feliciano glanced one more time at the mirror, where he saw Lovino scowl and gave him a mock salute. Feliciano smiled back.

Once Feliciano arrived at his room, the maids gave him a bath and dressed him up in some clothes, then tucked him in his bed.

.KNOCK.

Feliciano looked up to see…

"Big brother Francis!"

The king smiled. "Mon frère! Comment allez-vous? How are you?" he said, sitting on Feliciano's bed.

Feliciano smiled. "I'm fine! I still feel lonely but I-" then Feliciano thought that if he told Francis about Lovino, Francis might think he was crazy.

"You?" Francis asked.

Feliciano shook his head. "I… explored the tower! It has many empty rooms! But one had one large mirror, and unlike the others, was left unclean. Why?"

Francis chuckled. "There was a legend there, little one. Some say a curse. It goes like this:

_**On the other side of the mirror, was a 'world where everything is reversed'**_  
_**Opposite "destinies" that never should'ave crossed**_

Legend states that a Princess was obsessed with that mirror. There was also war during her family's reign as well. She grew lonely and had this hallucination about a boy, a magician she said, on the other side of the mirror. She told her parents and her parents thought that she was just imagining things. Later on, she became obsessed with the mirror, polishing it every day. She seldom leaves that room, and when people asks her why she stays in that room, she answers that she was waiting for her magician" Francis sighed. "She died in front of that mirror, waiting for a fantasy to become real" he turned and smiled at Feliciano. "Of course it's just a myth. The mirror must have been years old. Do you like it? If you do, I could ask one of the maids to move it here in the room. Just don't follow the girl in the legend. It's just a mirror"

Feliciano just smiled. "No worries, big brother Francis! I know what's real and what's not! And could you please place it here?"

Francis chuckled. "Oui. Tomorrow it will be here"

"Thank you!"

Francis leaned closer and kissed Feliciano's head. "No problem. Now, Bonne Nuit!"

"Buonanotte!"

The next day.

When Feliciano woke up, the first thing he saw was the mirror just in front of his bed. In his excitement, he hurriedly took off his covers and crawled towards the mirror.

"Lovi! Lovi! Come on! It's Morning!"

Then, the magician appeared. He was glaring at Feliciano and yawned. "What do you want? It's too fucking early to be happy, dammit!"

Feliciano laughed lightly. "Nothing. I just wanted to talk again"

Lovino sighed and sat on the floor. "So, what did you do yesterday? When you were carried away?"

"Oh. My nanny gave me a bath and tucked me in. Then, big brother Francis came in! We talked a bit, and he kissed me and said goodnight! He hasn't done that in so long…." Feliciano had this sad look on his face. "I miss him. I get lonely at times. I used to have so many friends, now I'm all alone…"

Lovino looked at him then smirked. "Would it be alright to say you're my first friend?"

That caught Feliciano's attention. "Really?"

Lovino shrugged. "Yeah. I get to talk and play with others, but they're bastards. Those Shitheads aren't worth my time."

Feliciano was surprised. He slowly reached his hands towards the mirror.

Lovino, seeing Feliciano do it, did it as well.

They both had their hands placed on each other but all they felt was glass.

"Hey…" Feliciano whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Could you call my name?"

Lovino was confused but smiled gently.

"Feliciano…."

Then, something amazing happened. Their hands were finally touching. Lovino held Feliciano's hand in his.

'It's so warm…' Feliciano thought as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I-is it alright to hold onto you like this, forever?"

Memories of isolation and loneliness flooded Feliciano's mind. The war, his parent's death, his crippled body, his prison in the tower. Tears began to flow harder and faster.

"Of course" Lovino's hand gently squeezes Feliciano's hand.

That was all Feliciano needed. Ever since the start of the war, ever since he was trapped in the tower. All he needed was the gentleness of the magician from the other side of the mirror.

* * *

The next following days were the greatest days in Feliciano's life.

Lovino healed his condition. Now he could walk again.

The long year war was finally over. Feliciano's kingdom has celebrated and Feliciano was free to roam the kingdom once more. He was also given better clothes and was moved from the tower back to his old room in the castle. He, of course, requested the mirror as well.

Feliciano felt like it was all a dream. The laughter of his people, the castle was rebuilt, the corpses that decorated the kingdom were disposed. Everything was like a fairytale from long ago. It was finally his happy ever after.

It was a dream turned reality.

"…and it was all thanks to you"

Lovino blushed. "Shut up!"

They were both eating pasta in Feliciano's room.

"Everything I wished for in my dreams, was granted by you. But I still feel a bit empty…"

Lovino looked at Feliciano. "Feli…."

Feliciano touched the mirror and Lovino, instinctively, touched it as well.

"Please, never let go of my hand…"

Lovino was at loss of words and wouldn't meet Feliciano's gaze. Instead, he gave Feliciano a gentle but firm grip.

Feliciano smiled.

That night, Feliciano woke up.

He glanced at the mirror just on the other side of the room.

'I wish we could always be like this….forever' Feliciano felt a shiver run through him. 'I wish he was here now…. I want him to come meet me…'

"…could you gently call my name….?"

'I'll be waiting…' Feliciano thought as he drifted back to sleep.

The next day, Lovino asked Feliciano a serious question.

"I have granted your heart's shitty desires now, right?"

Feliciano beamed. "Ve~ You did, Lovi!"

"Then my fucking job is fucking done now"

"Ve? What do you mean, Lovi?" he reached out his hand and felt the warmth of Lovino's hand on his.

Lovino smiled sadly. "The mirror's magic is finished. I guess this is farewell"

Feliciano had so many mixed emotions. "W-what?"

"I have to leave soon…"

Feliciano started crying. "Please…Don't go"

Lovino was still smiling at the other side. "The spell will break if I don't" he sighed. "I have to bid you farewell…"

"Don't say it!" Feliciano sobbed.

"Don't cry…"

"I beg you please!... Don't go…."

"Do you know the phrase, On the other side of the mirror, was a 'world where everything is reversed', Opposite "destinies" that never should've crossed?" he placed his hand on his chest and said the next line with the most sincerest voice Feliciano will ever hear. "I've just returned whatever you gave me, your smile and tears…. I will never forget. So that is why, I beg of you, please don't forget me"

Then the mirror broke on the other side, and all Feliciano saw was himself. He cried and cried. The last thing he saw was the magician's smile.

"I you could stay by my side…" Feliciano sobbed. "Even if you had no magic…. I would've still stayed by your side"

He touched the mirror with his fingertips, then gently gave it a kiss. "I will polish this old mirror, and wait for you…. Forever." He gave a pained smile. "Let's meet again someday…..somewhere…."

* * *

"Then that was the end…"

"Awww…." The children cried. "But grandpapa! What happened?"

"Yeah!"

"Did they meet again?"

"Did Feli become the girl of the legend?"

"Did Lovino appear again?"

The old man chuckled. "No. Feliciano got married and had children and lots of grandchildren. Lovino never appeared again. And if they would ever meet…. Maybe, one day…"

The children seemed unsatisfied with the answer, but before they could question their parents arrived and picked them up.

"Sorry Dad. You could rest now"

The old man chuckled. "It's alright. I love children. Now run along now. I'm fine. And if my time comes….. then it comes"

The man smiled sadly. "Goodbye Papa"

"Ciao…."

The old man laid on his bed and let slumber take him. When he opened his eyes, he got up and saw the mirror from his childhood. The he saw his reflection. He was 12 once more.

"Took your time, huh, bastard?"

Feliciano was surprised, then tears started running down his face"

"I waited you know…" Feliciano whispered.

Lovino smirked. "What are you fucking talking about? I waited for you… here, in heaven"

Feliciano started to smile through his tears. "I never forgot you, you know that?"

Lovino smiled. "Yes, I knew" he walked forward and hugged Feliciano. Once again, Feliciano had felt the warmth he yearned. "Welcome home…"

* * *

**Here you go!**

**I'll update sometime this week!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Ugly Guy Documentary

**Hey guys!**

**I know it's been a really long while… and I am really sorry!**

**My sister, a massive fan of all my plots, had just informed me that I am neglecting this fic! So I said I would update this as soon as I could. Which would be today cause I have no school.**

**Belated Happy EDSA day!**

**Yeah, I know it's not a well known holiday and i"m posting it a day late, but it's part of my country's rich history.**

**And being a history geek as well as a patriot, I would like to inform you guys about this day!**

**So basically this is the day that the people of the Philippines had what we call the "peaceful revolution" against the dictator during that year. It was started because of an assassination on one of the important senator, and the dictator's rival, during that reign. During that time, the Philippines was under Marshall Law and everything was run by the military. Not only that, the government was corrupt as well. The senator was one of the supporters on overthrowing the dictator but was exiled to America along with his family. Once he got word that he could return to his homeland, he was assassinated on the airport. He hadn't even stepped on the Philippine soil yet. After that, the funny part was that his wife, a normal housewife, had led the revolution of the year. She never liked the idea of killing so they had encouraged a peaceful revolution where people would protest against the government without any use of artillery. Though the government had sent the military to bomb and massacre the revolutionaries, the soldiers, being a catholic country, had shown compassion and instead did not follow their superior's orders. Then came a SNAP election that had the dictator against the senator's wife. In the end, people had chosen to follow her. She became the first female president, not just in our country, but in Asia. She had changed the whole constitution of the Philippines, and until now, we are still using it. **

**So, for showing my love for today, I am UPDATING!**

**Anywho~~**

**Please enjoy!**

**('.') ==== \\('-')/ === ('.')**

* * *

In a high school filled with international students, everything was normal.

CRASH

"What was that?!"

"The window is broken!"

"Why did you throw my phone, dude?!"

"…hell"

If call a class being as rowdy as bar fights go… then yes. This is another uneventful day at Hetalia High School.

HetaHigh for short.

And of course, since this was high school, we cannot avoid the 'system' as most students call it.

The popular students, the normal students, and the unwanted students.

It may look like those cliché stories that the populars don't sit with the unwanted, but that's not the case. They could do whatever they want, they were just labeled since their freshmen year.

Going back, HetaHigh had freshmen to Seniors roaming around the campus, but we will focus on a certain student.

A sophomore. A guy. Fat. Wears glasses. Has a lot of pimples. Had long disheveled hair. Has no fashion sense. Has bad posture. Has no idea how to communicate with anyone.

Labeled as an unwanted.

A Toris Laurinaitis.

That's me.

An awkward sophomore from Lithuania. Has little-to-no friends except for a nerdy sophomore from Estonia, an easily scared freshman from Latvia, and a "like, totally fabulous" sophomore from Poland.

I was not particularly picked on because of said polish friend.

Unlike me, Feliks Lukasiewicz is a popular. We have been friends since we were children. He may seem odd because he always says the word 'like' and has this flair surrounding him and seems to like to cross-dress but people loves his go-with-the-flow personality. He also has this aura that makes him popular among women, and since women were scarce in HetaHigh, he was an instant popular.

My other two friends aren't popular, though.

Eduard Von Bock, an honor student from Estonia is an unwanted just like me. But, unlike me, he became an unwanted because of a certain incident with the school's very own Ivan Braginsky. Ivan is a really creepy popular. He became a popular due to his strength and creepiness. Eduard used to be a normal until he decided it was a good idea to talk back to Braginsky. Soon Ivan had marked the Estonian as one of his most hated person, earning him isolation from students who are scared of the said Russian, which is everyone, including myself, but I was too kind so I decided to join him. We became instant friends, I tried to introduce him to Feliks, but Feliks said he would like to keep his life.

Raivis was a different story though. Raivis Galante was a normal. Though he was often bullied by Ivan Braginsky, he seemed to be one of the few people the Russian tolerated, especially since the Latvian could hold his liquor. Though people would have him isolated as well, but he was just too cute and sweet, and apparently he knows almost everything about almost everyone. He was often surrounded by a few populars as well. He loves to read romance stories and poetry. He was also what the school calls a 'hidden genius'. He was a bright kid, he just likes to keep his strength hidden for some unknown reason.

That was his only circle of friends.

A cross-dressing Pole, an isolated Estonian and a secretive Latvian. And what was I?

…just an unwanted.

It already describes what I am.

**('.') ==== \\('-')/ === ('.')**

* * *

It was lunch and I went to my usual table. It was the farthest table but it was the best place to observe the other groups. And HetaHigh was filled with different types of groups.

There was the slightly crazy group to his right. It was composed of Mathias Kohler, a loud Dane, Lukas Bondevik, an emotionless Norwegian, Tino Vainamainen, a happy Finnish, and Berwald Oxenstierna, a glaring Swede. They are populars, and apparently close that they always stay together.

Another group was composed of Alfred F. Jones, an annoying American, Arthur Kirkland, a tsundere Brit, Jett Kirkland, the laughing Aussie and Matthew Williams, a Canadian who seems to be transparent. The American and Brit were populars. I don't know about the Canadian though. Wait, did he just disappear?

…weird.

Moving on.

Next table was 2 pairs of siblings. The Zwingli siblings and the Morgen siblings. The Zwingli siblings is composed of Vash Zwingli, a trigger-happy Swiss who brings a gun to school, I have no idea how, but I swear after Braginsky, the students usually steer clear of him as well, and his adopted sister, Lili Zwingli, from Liechtenstein who is as sweet as Raivis and is super innocent because of her brother's protectiveness. The Morgen siblings is composed of Abel Morgen, a Dutch who likes to earn money and doesn't how he gets it, and his half-sister, Bella Morgen, from Belgium who likes to flirt and has his cat-like feature about her. The Morgen siblings are populars but in the Zwingli's case, only the Swiss is popular since his sister was too protected, thus making her a normal.

The next group was the group is, I know I am being a stereotype, composed of the smartest students in HetaHigh, and all are Asians. They were all eating quietly, a few chats here and there but mostly their faces were buried in books, probably having homework to work on or they had a test. And they call Eduard a nerd? Anyway, there was Wang Yao, a Chinese, his cousins, Xiao Mei, a girl from Taiwan and Wang Jia Long, a boy from Hong Kong and Wang Li Chun, a boy from Macau, Im Yong Soo, a Korean, and Honda Kiku, a Japanese. The table was also a bit farther away from the rest, but I think it's because they want to concentrate… we are not really sure on what they are labeled as. They could've been populars, but they wanted low profiles and had maintained that, making them … normals? Semi-populars? I don't know.

I scanned the room to see four figures chatting with each other. A talkative North Italian, Feliciano Vargas, was hugging a blushing German, Ludwig Beilshmidt, while talking with a ecstatic Hungarian girl, Elizabeta Herdervary, who was beside an Austrian, Roderich Edelstein, who seemed to pity the German in the Italian's embrace. All populars, even though the Italian and the Hungarian are a bit weird.

Okay, a LOT weird.

I don't judge even if I'm an unwanted.

A few tables from the last group was one of the infamous trios the school had. The Bad Touch Trio were talking loudly and seemed to be engrossed with whatever was being discussed. I know after the Swiss, that trio had to be avoided. They always caused trouble, wherever and whenever they are. It was composed of Francis Bonnefoy, a French Flirt, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, a Spanish idiot and Gilbert Beilshmidt, an egotistical Prussian. Usually, the three would prank whoever they so desire. I shuddered as I remember when they pranked our chemistry teacher during our freshmen year. The class was a mess and the teacher had a scolding from the vice principal. They were never caught but the students knew I was them.

The last group was another dangerous trio. An odd group in HetaHigh. Now this group hadn't caused any REAL harm to anyone yet, but their attitudes towards everyone was a different matter. It was composed of Lovino Vargas, the earlier Italian's older twin brother, a South Italian with a glare that was filled with menacing intent and a mouth full of profanities, Emil Steilsson, an Icelander, with a bored look and a mind full of witty comebacks and rude remarks, and lastly…

My breath hitched.

She was my crush since the start of my sophomore year…

A Belarusian beauty, Natalia Arlovskaya, with an aura that practically screams murder.

I know I should be intimidated but…

I'm just not.

Yes, she threatened to kill me…

Once, twice, maybe a couple times.

…

Forget I said that.

…

Anyways, those three had been friends since their first day at HetaHigh.

The South Italian was actually popular with the girls because he is as charming as a prince in a fairytale, but if dealt with the opposite gender, he isn't as pleasant. He also part of the group called 'Axis' which was a group composed of both the Vargas twins, the Beilshmidt brothers, and lastly the Honda Kiku. I even heard that the Spaniard was pinning after him…

…which was weird since they are polar opposites.

The Icelandic was popular among the other populars and a few normals for his vast knowledge on things. He, just like the South Italian, was also part of a group called the 'Nordics'. Remember the first group I mentioned? Yeah, they are a part of it as well. In fact, the Norwegian was his older brother, apparently they are half brothers. I think I recall a certain Asian flirting with him, but I just couldn't remember which. All those black hair and dark colored eyes always confuses me.

Lastly, the Belarusian goddess.

Where do I begin?

… I was going to explain to you on how I find her attractive starting with her figure…

But I think I would bore you to death…

So, I'll just the basics.

She has no nice bone in her entire body. She threatens everyone. She has 2 siblings in HetaHigh, the Ukrainian junior, a normal with a large… chest…

Don't tell Braginsky I thought that…

He'll probably kill me…

…scratch that, he WILL kill me.

And her 'treasured' brother, Ivan Braginsky. Did I mention that he, too, is crept out and scared of her?

She deserves someone better.

You might be wondering how I fell in love with her?

You're not?

…that hurts.

Well, I'll just tell you anyway.

It all started on the first day of school…

She was a freshman and I was a sophomore…

Still am, but you get the idea?

**('.') ==== \\('-')/ === ('.')**

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_I was running through the hallways. I was already late for my Homeroom._

_I suddenly bumped into none other than Ivan Braginsky._

"_Laurinaitis…da?"_

_I gulped. It was the evil reincarnated!_

"…_ah…y-yes…"_

_Ivan smiled that creepy smile of his. It sent shivers down my spine!_

"_Hmm…. My back suddenly feels sore… what are you going to do about it?"_

"_uh…uhm…p-pardon?"_

"_Don't make me ask again, comrade…"_

_I paled. I could practically see my life flashing before my eyes. _

_Just as Ivan was about to grab me, 3 figures were walking down the halls. Ivan froze. His eyes widened and he sprinted off. _

_I was confused._

_Then, a few moments later. A beautiful girl ran from behind me and chased after Ivan. I only caught a glimpse of her but it was love at first sight._

_She was the reason I was still breathing!_

_Okay… I am exaggerating._

_She was the reason I'm still in one piece._

_Better?_

_I thought so._

_The other 2 figures were still behind me, so I turned to see them. They were both attractive, especially the tan one, and both were looking at me. I was feeling self-conscious. I know I am not pleasant to look at…_

_People say that to my face _

_All_

_The_

_Time_

"…"

_The tan one was glaring at me and the pale one seemed to look at me with no such interest._

"_The fuck are you looking at, fat bastard?"_

_Ouch._

_I knew I was overweight, but couldn't he say it a bit more gently._

"_Lovino, it's not nice to call someone you hardly know, a bastard" the pale one said. I was mentally thanking that guy! Finally! Someone who shows respect!_

"…_What are you looking at, fatty?"_

_I cringed. He just took off the word bastard!_

"_better"_

_Now, I am starting to hate that guy. _

_Okay, hate is such a strong word… maybe I am starting to like him less?_

_Yeah, that is much better._

"_Thanks Emil. I'll keep whatever you said in mind"_

_The pale one, Emil?, nodded. "Good. Sorry to waste your time, Fatty. Happy first day"_

…_so not cool. One, he just called me fatty and two, he said the sentence in a bored tone._

_As they were walking past through me, I saw the girl once more._

_My breath was caught in my throat. She was even more beautiful than I have imagined!_

"…_caught him, Natalia?" Lovino asked, a smirk present on his face._

_The beauty, Natalia, glared at him. "…no… but he didn't ran as fast as he usually did."_

_Emil sighed. "Give it up. You may not be blood siblings, but you're still siblings. Can't you take a hint and maintain a platonic love?"_

_Natalia smirked. "Nope"_

_Emil sighed once again and rolled his eyes. "Why do I even try?" he turned to face Natalia. "Whatever. Let's just get to our next class"_

_The other two nodded and continued to walk away from me._

_My heart was beating faster and faster._

_Could this be love?_

_I couldn't help but feel giddy inside._

_She was my new inspiration in life. I was so happy I danced around for a bit._

_But… something in the back of my mind screamed at me to remember something important…._

_What was I doing here again._

…

…

…

_My eyes widened in shock._

"…_I'm late for Homeroom!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**('.') ==== \\('-')/ === ('.')**

* * *

I sighed in bliss at the memory.

Though I was insulted by two freshmen students, was almost beaten up by Ivan Braginsky (he forgot about the incident), and got scolded by my homeroom teacher.

But it was worth it to meet her.

And I'll do it again and again just to relive that moment.

The day I met my one true love!

…

…

…

I'm starting to sound like Raivis's Romance novels.

Sigh.

Being a teenager sucks.

"Like, Hey Toris!"

And here comes the sassy gay next door, my bestfriend, Feliks.

I told him about what I felt about Natalia, and all he said was an okay then never mentioned it again.

"I see you're still staring at the Psycho trio…"

Another thing I forgot to tell you guys. Those three are called the psycho trio. I forgot why, but I think I recall that one time where they had threatened this guy.

I think it went on something like this…

**SCHOOL PARKING LOT**

_Unknown Guy: Oh! I'm so tough! I could beat anyone! Blah blah blah…_

_Unknown Guy friend 1: Yeah! You are! (liar..)_

_Unknown Guy friend 2: I'm jealous! I wish I could be half the man as you! (Lies…)_

_Unknown Guy: Hahaha! Bow before (lame, idiotic) me!_

_Unknown guy had bumped into Lovino Vargas._

_Unknown Guy: Watch where you're going, Idiot!_

_Lovino looks at the guy, irritated._

_Lovino: I could say the same damn thing to you, Fuckface._

_Unknown Guy fumes._

_Unknown Guy: Oh yeah?! How about I kick your ass?!_

_Emil: I would advise you don't. A mouse shouldn't talk to a lion, likewise, a servant should not bark back at their master._

_Unknown guy looks at Emil._

_Unknown Guy: Whadya say?! I'll screw you a new mouth, you smartass punk!_

_Unknown Guy grabs Emil by the collar. Emil looks at him with a bored expression._

_Behind the Guy, he heard a click and felt something cold press on his neck._

_Natalia: I would put him down, if I were you…_

_Natalia had a knife on the guy's neck._

_Lovino had 2 pistols aimed at the Unknown guy's friends._

_Unknown Guy drops Emil, who calmly dusts off dirt from his uniform._

_Natalia: Do not mess with us again… got it?_

_Unknown Guy nods._

_Lovino smirked and fired 2 warning shots towards his friends, barely missing its target._

_Lovino: You know what the fuck would happen next._

I think the guy and his friends told almost everyone, even the principal himself, but had no evidence to back up their story. The teachers ignored them, but the students believed them. They knew the capabilities of those 3.

Especially the freshmen class themselves.

"Yeah…" I answered Feliks, who was still waiting for my answer.

Feliks looked like he wanted to say something, then paused.

Wonder what he was thinking.

He nervously looked at me, glanced at Natalia's table, then stared at me, again.

"I know I haven't, like, been supportive in your love life… and I guess I should, like, explain my reasons…"

I raised a brow at this. We fought because of this topic before. It took 2 weeks before we began talking to each other again, but if he's willing to talk now, I would appreciate it very much.

"So talk"

He took a deep breath. "Do you know the rumors about Natalia being in love with her adopted brother, Ivan?"

I nodded. Everyone knew. It was crazy, but not impossible. They aren't of blood anyway. It bothered me that she would chase some bully, but why would she chase someone as ugly as I am?

"Well… I recently found out that she had fallen out of love with him. The reason I totally ignored to, like, help you win her was that she totally liked him! Now that she doesn't, I think I need to totally fabulize you!"

I stared at him.

"…Fabulize?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like, a total makeover!"

My eyes widened.

"Oh no no no no… I don't need that kind of help!"

Feliks frowned. "You totally need ALL the help you can get! Starting later, we will, like, totally change this….you!"

I sighed.

"…"

"…"

"…you're determined, aren't you?"

"Yup!"

I groaned. "Fine. But just hope this would be a success…"

Feliks smiled. "Like Totes!"

And this was where my nightmare stared.

**('.') ==== \\('-')/ === ('.')**

* * *

"So we replace x with 45 then divide it with…"

RIIIIING!

"Okay, class dismissed"

Everyone began to fix their things and went out of the classroom. It was our last class for the day. I quickly shoved all my things into my sling bag and brisk walked towards the track field.

There, I saw Feliks talking with …

… the Beilshmidt brothers?

And they looked like they were in a deep, serious discussion.

What the heck?

They finally noticed me and their expressions changed.

Feliks smiled at me.

Gilbert was snickering.

Ludwig looked like he was studying me, then sighed. It was like a I-can't-believe-this kind of sigh.

"So they ugly duckling wants to become a swan?" Gilbert asked.

I blushed out of embarrassment. "I-it's n-not….w-well….maybe…I-I don't k-know…"

Feliks glared at Gilbert. "Like, quit bullying him you albino jerk!"

Did I mention that those two never got along? I don't remember why, but they just do…"

Ludwig seemed to give Gilbert a stern face, as well. "Behave, bruder. We agreed to help him with his… uh… problem…."

Yeah. Ludwig is as awkward as everyone described.

Gilbert grinned. "No worries, West! I am awesome enough to help out this duckling into shape!"

"S-shape? W-what do you mean?"

Feliks' smiled again. "Have you, like, seen your weight? You need to be totally fit! So I, like, asked the Beilshmidts for help!"

Ludwig nodded. "From now on, you will join us in our jogging. We usually just jog in the mornings before school, but seeing the state you are in, we need more time, so even after classes, we shall exercise"

"O-okay…" I whispered.

"I cannot hear you… speak louder" Ludwig said, in a military-like voice.

He was really scary. "Y-YES SIR!"

Ludwig nodded. "Good. We jog at 5:30 a.m and end at 6:00 a.m. an hour is enough to prepare for school. Then, we at 3:50 p.m to 5:30 p.m we will do exercises, understood?"

I nodded.

"Okay. We will start tomorrow morning. Do not be late"

Then both brother's left.

Once they were out of ear-shot, I glared at my so-called bestfriend. "What was that for?!"

Feliks shrugged. "You wanted my help, I ignored you, we fought, I found a reason to help you, and now you complain? Just totally follow Ludwig. He is, like, a total expert in staying fit. Now come on, I invited someone to join us in our dorm!"

I shuddered. If Feliks was desperate enough to ask the German brothers' of steel, who would he invite to our dorm?

"… Should I be worried?"

Feliks paused. "…maybe. It depends on the situation, I guess"

Not a good answer.

"Who did you invite?"

Feliks smiled sheepishly. "Uhm…. Francis and Antonio?"

I facepalmed. I have the whole BTT 'helping' me? What was Feliks thinking?!

"And…what do I need them for?"

"Like, if you need to lose weight, you don't, like, just exercise. You need to totally go on a diet! And those 2 are experts on it! Aside as the Beilshmidts, those two have the best figure on campus!"

I can't argue with that. Francis is a really picky eater and watches the food he eats, and Antonio is a culinary expert.

Seems like Feliks has made every right decision so far…

But I'm not that convinced.

"who else did you ask for help?"

"It's for me to know, and you to find out. Now, come on!"

Once we reached our dorm, there stood the Frenchman and the Spaniard.

"Hola!"

"Bonjour, Mes amis. We are here with the food we bought. Now we will inspect your refridgerator, oui?"

Feliks nodded and opened the door.

The two walked towards the kitchen. Antonio started unpacking all the food they had bought, while Francis was removing the contents of our Fridge.

"Uh… these are horrible! How you survive, is a miracle itself!"

Antonio laughed. "Stop being such a drama queen, mi amigo!"

Francis huffed, "I am not! It is just so…. I can't even describe it!"

Antonio shrugged. "Whatever, Franny"

A few minutes later, Francis had thrown away almost the whole contents of our fridge.

Even my ice cream!

"There, I have thrown all that is not needed and replaced it with the food suitable for your diet"

Antonio nodded. "And I am done with what you will be eating for dinner and breakfast for tomorrow!"

I stared at the food he prepared. I have to admit, it isn't what I would usually eat, but it smells really good.

"Thank you"

Francis sighed. "It is for l'amour, no? You want to change in order to woo a gorgeous mademoiselle. It is the least we could do"

"Si! I can understand how you feel! There is this precious person I want to confess to, but I'm too scared to do it! I'll just wait for the right time!"

"…T-thanks again…"

Did I say I was awkward? That I have no idea how to deal with these situations?

I feel like such a loser…

The two laughed.

"Mon ami, you need to work on your people skills!"

"Si, si! Don't worry! We will help you, every step of the way!"

They laughed at my embarrassed face then left, saying that they will see me in school tomorrow and will be back here in my dorm to cook another batch of diet food.

I can't wait for tomorrow….

**('.') ==== \\('-')/ === ('.')**

* * *

Okay. Jogging with the Beilshmidts is tough!

I knew that Ludwig was muscular, but Gilbert as well?!

They ran circles around me!

My muscles ache….

…and I still have to go to school.

I took a bath, wore my uniform, ate my diet food, packed said diet food for lunch, and walked to school.

Classes were the same.

Nothing new.

Except that during free period, I was in an empty classroom with none other than Roderich Edelstein and Arthur Kirkland.

"…uh…Feliks?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I doing now?"

"Posture and etiquette lessons! And who else is better at training you but our resident Aristocrat and gentleman?"

I gulped.

"No need to worry, lad. We are the best at what we do"

Roderich nodded. "Yes. We will train you in the art of class"

I nodded, not knowing what to do.

So, for 2 hours they taught me how to stand, walk, sit and talk. It was really tiring. They were so strict!

Now I was done with my classes and training with the Beilshmidts, and the BT Duo has already left.

How long will I endure this?!

**('.') ==== \\('-')/ === ('.')**

TIME SKIP

It has been exactly a month and I am proud to say that I am now deemed fit.

I am not that fat guy anymore!

Not only that, because I have lost weight, I look taller now!

I also mastered how to stand, sit, talk, walk, eat, and drink properly.

I also learned now to pick out my food and Antonio taught me how to cook!

So far so good!

It is our winter break so Feliks decided to help me with my appearance.

So here he are, at the mall, with the whole Francis, Feliciano Vargas and Im Yong Soo.

"Alright, so here's the deal. I invited HetaHigh's other top Fashionistas to help me with the next step"

"Excuse me?"

Feliks rolled his eyes then smirked. "Operation: Stylize! Duh!"

I blinked in response.

Feliks rolled his eyes again. "Just come! Let us experts handle these things!"

…

…

…

I have no words to describe the horrible experience I had just went through. Okay, Francis was from France, Fashion is everywhere and he is a picky person by nature, I expected that.

Feliciano is from Italy, North to be exact, and is also one of the fashion capitals of the world. Who knew a cowardly Italian is so rough at picking clothes. And what do I care about matching colors?

Yong Soo is from Korea, and I guess K-pop is so popular that their fashion is now recognized in most parts of the world. He usually just makes fun of everything but when it comes to fashion, he is so serious it's almost scary.

I have been with Feliks since we were kids, so I'm kind of used to whatever he throws at me.

Then, after buying clothes, Feliks led us to a barber shop. The four of them made a ruckus because they could not decide on what kind of hair I should get and if they should put highlights or color it. Eventually, they decided on rock-paper-scissors. In the end, Francis won.

He chose to straighten my hair, color it a rich brown, and have it cut up to my shoulder, almost like his hair, except his is a curly blonde while mine would be a straight brown.

I hardly could recognize myself in the mirror once the barber was done. Wow, I mean, just wow.

After that, they went to a drug store where they bought facial products for my pimples.

Lastly, we went to an optical store where they replaced my glasses with contact lenses.

Let's just say, shopping is not as easy as it looks.

How women does it, is beyond me.

"Ve, remember to always see the colors. It needs to complement each other, okay?" - Feliciano

"Oui, and remember to comb your hair in the mornings then repeat it in the evenings. Do you want your hair to go back to being messy?" – Francis

"And don't forget to always wash your face with these cream to help remove all those pimples. And remove your contacts before you go to sleep" – Yong Soo

"No worries. If he, like, totally forgets any of those, I'll totally be there to, like, fix it!" – Feliks

I smiled at them. "Thank you"

And we all went home.

**('.') ==== \\('-')/ === ('.')**

* * *

It was the first day if school since winter break and I asked everyone who helped me so far to meet in front of the school.

Once I have arrived, I was met with the faces of all populars which I would not usually associate with. Why they wanted to help me, I have no idea, but it feels great.

If you're going to ask where Eduard and Raivis is and what they did to help me, well, Raivis, I have just discovered, is the whole reason why Natalia is not interested in Ivan anymore. He was also the one who mentioned it to Feliks and has been working as a spy for him since I have told them about my feelings. As for Eduard…

Wait

What did Eduard do?

…

Oh well, whatever.

So here I saw,

Raivis Galante

Ludwig Beilshmidt

Gilbert Beilshmidt

Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo

Francis Bonnefoy

Feliciano Vargas

Im Yong Soo

Arthur Kirkland

Roderich Edelstein

And

Feliks Lukasiewicz

"First, I want to thank each and every one of you for helping me. I would have still been that awkward, overweight, ugly guy if it wasn't for you. Second, I want to announce something" I took a deep breath. "Today, I will finally confess to her, so please wish me luck…"

I opened my eyes. Since when did I closed them? And I saw that everyone was smiling and cheering me on.

So during Lunch, they all watched expectantly as I neared the Psycho trio's table.

All three stared at me.

Emil's usually bored eyes shown some interest as he watch me stand in front of their table.

Lovino stared at me then smirked, as if he knew what I was doing here. Which he might've since Feliciano is his brother.

And lastly, Natalia glared at me. It was not as intensifying as the usual glares she gives off, so I felt a little confidence enter my body.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice resembling the one's of angels.

Here goes nothing.

I gulped.

* * *

**And this is where my fic ends!**

**The Song or the Video does not specify whether the girl accepted the boy's confession or how he had confessed, so I will not do it.**

**You could always use your imaginations though.**

**So. I. Bid. All. Of. You. A. Happy. Day.**

**God Bless and have a happy Day!**

**And PLEASE leave a review.**

**Thanks!**


	7. Kyun Koi

**I know a lot of you are angry with me for not updating this for a very long time… but I was kinda focused on the other fic that I forgot I had this one.**

**I am deeply sorry.**

**I also seemed to have misplaced my list of vocaloid songs where I base my stories with.**

**So if any of you know a good vocaloid song, just tell me. It'd be hard looking for a great song once more…**

**Anyways, UsUk people, with a bit of Franada! This is my first time writing this pairing.**

**Also, this is based on the song Kyun Koi.**

**Read and Review!**

**~NSA**

* * *

Arthur was waiting outside an amusement park. He was dressed in normal green shirt, a sleeveless black hoodie over it, denim pants and red converse. He kept tapping his foot and kept glancing left and right. He brought up his left wrist where his swatch was placed. Arthur sighed, 'Seems like he's late…'

From a distance, he saw a blonde man running towards him. The young man stopped in front of him and panted, he raised his head to give Arthur an apologetic smile. He was wearing black pants, a white vintage shirt and blue vans.

'It looks like today, you'll still make my heart skip' Arthur mused.

"I'm sorry I was late!"

Arthur smiled. "Only by 5 minutes, Alfred. Come, let us enter. You could tell me the reason on why you did not arrive on time while we walk"

Alfred grinned, "Okay!" He stood up and followed his senior into the amusement park, smiling all the way.

Arthur blushed. He chuckled a bit and grinned at his junior.

Alfred laughed and grinned as he retold his morning to his companion.

* * *

"Augh! I have nothing to wear!" Alfred groaned as he digs his closet and tossing articles of clothing on the growing heap on his bed.

After an hour of searching, he gave up and fell flat on the floor.

"Alfred? Are you alright? I heard you yell…"

Alfred looked up to see his timid brother standing in front of his room. Matthew glanced at Alfred, then at the mess he had caused.

"Mattie! I'm going to die!"

Matthew chuckled. "I haven't heard of anyone dying just because of clothes"

"No, but once Arthur sees me in these clothes… he'd be totally turned off and I'd die of embarrassment and heartbreak!" Alfred whined. "Do you know how hard it was for me to ask him out today? I heard the BTT snickering while I was shaking in front of him! I'm a total wuss…"

"Wuss or not, I don't think Arthur noticed. I was there too, you know… he even seemed surprised then honoured that you had the guts to ask him out. And he's older! You got the courage to ask out a senior!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I'm not the only one dating a senior… I mean, Lovino dates Antonio…and you! You date Francis! That's perfect!"

Matthew raised a brow. "Really? As I recall, before Francis even asked me out, you already threatened to chainsaw his body and massacre his family if he had ever hurt me…"

"I still hold that threat, by the way. What I meant was, he's French!"

"Oui, and I'm Canadian while you're American. Anymore deductions, Einstein?"

"Don't sass me! Aren't French people great at fashion?! Call him and tell him it's problem Maroon"

"Maroon?"

Alfred looked at him seriously. "Maroon. Now go! I'll take a shower while he walks here!"

"Why don't you just call Lovino or Feliciano? Aren't Italians stylish as well? Or maybe Elizabeta or Mei, they have a sense of fashion as well…"

"One, I called the Vargas twins first but apparently they're busy. Lovino has a piano recital while Feliciano has a cooking competition. Elizabeta has plans with Roderich and Mei is 'bonding' with Kiku. I wouldn't have thought of Francis because he's in the BTT, but now that I think about it, Francis always did look fancy…but whatever. Just call him, please?"

Matthew sighed and fished out his iphone while Alfred hurriedly took a towel and headed towards the bathroom so he could take a bath.

Once Alfred was done, he left the bathroom and walked towards his room where he could hear his brother's voice talking with a new one. He sighed, "Stop flirting in my room. Do it in a different place" he grumbled.

Alfred then analysed what Francis was wearing. The Frenchman was wearing the school's football uniform, he had black cleats and his hair was tied by a ribbon with the colours of the French flag. In his hand, he was holding a basket of tomatoes.

"Hey Alfred. Francis just arrived, so I showed him to your room"

Francis smiled kindly at Alfred. "Bonjour. Mathieu texted me that you initiated code maroon. It was a good thing I was on my way home from football practice! Toni and Gil even lent a hand in the request"

Alfred nodded slowly. "Okay…what's with the basket of tomatoes?"

Francis gave him a confused look. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Fuck no! What the hell am I gonna do with tomatoes?!"

Francis shrugged. "Toni uses it for food and calming down Italian boyfriends. Although, sometimes, he initiates code velvet. That's when his Italian boyfriend's brother is with them"

Alfred groaned. "That's code maroon?! Which code is the one that helps in fashion?"

"That's code aquamarine"

"Then I initiate code aquamarine! I have a date and I am late!"

Francis sighed. He stood up and dug the heap of clothes on Alfred's bed. He fished out a vintage shirt and black pants and handed them to Alfred.

"Here. Arthur likes simplicity. White and black goes great together and I suggest you wear the red vans. Also, avoid wearing a necklace with this outfit…a watch is understandable though"

"Are you sure this is alright?"

Francis sighed and flipped his hair. "I'm French! Born and raised in the fashion capital of the world! Trust my instincts, mon ami"

Alfred grinned. "Thanks! Now, get out while I put these on!"

Alfred then proceeded to push both Matthew and Francis out of his room and slammed the door in their faces.

"How rude…" Matthew muttered.

Francis chuckled. "Hey, want to go get some ice cream?"

Matthew smiled sweetly "Sure" he then kissed Francis sweetly…

…until Alfred intervened and they were surprised that they fell on the floor.

"Ooops. Sorry guys! Bye!"

* * *

"You seriously got the Frog to pick your clothes for you?" Arthur chuckled.

"Yeah! I wanted to look good for you! Is that a crime?" Alfred pouted.

'He's so cute…' Arthur thought as he smiled gently at his junior. 'My heart is pounding…'

"So where should we go?" Arthur asked. He was trying to calm down his heart rate. "Or, what should we do?"

Arthur was about to suggest they get ice cream when Alfred brought out a small notebook. "I brought a date plan!"

Arthur was shocked and stared at the American.

"I-is something wrong?" Alfred asked, feeling self-conscious at Arthur's stare.

Arthur's lips curved, then he laughed. Alfred felt panicked, as he watched his first love laugh at him.

"You're so adorable" Arthur chuckled.

Alfred immediately felt hot and blushed hard. He covered his face with his date plan. "A-ah…uhm…S-sorry. It's my first time…and I don't know hat to do"

He then felt Arthur's hands on his shoulder. He removed the notebook from his face to see Arthur stare at him kindly. "No need to be shy… so what's the first venue on your date plan?"

Alfred was shocked then he grinned. "Let's go get ice cream!"

He grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him. Both were now walking towards the ice cream stand.

'Just being with you…makes my heart beat faster' Alfred thought to himself.

* * *

The couple had followed Alfred's date plan. They have been through rides, played a few games, bought sweets and refreshments, and their last stop was the Ferris wheel.

Arthur smirked. "How cliché, Alfred"

Alfred pouted. "I thought it was romantic…"

Arthur grinned. "Let's go, you romantic wanker"

They went and lined up. Once they were inside, they sat opposite of each other.

Sure, at first their conversations were a bit awkward and they did nothing but smile at each other, but later on, they talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

Alfred kept fidgeting. He wanted to ask Arthur a lot of things…What was his favourite colour, What food does he like to eat, Where in Great Britain was he born in…

But he was too nervous to ask.

Now he was bathing himself in self-hatred.

'Waaaaaah!' Alfred mentally cried.

"Hey…"

Alfred snapped out of his mental crying to focus on the senior in front of him.

Arthur was staring at him seriously. "Why did you ask me on a date?"

Alfred tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Because I like you"

"Why?"

Alfred smiled sadly.

"My parents…weren't doing well during my freshman year. I don't know if you remember, but I was on the school staircase, I hate to admit it, crying. They planned on separating Mattie and I. Mattie had run off to his friend Gilbert, leaving me alone…I felt really lonely and unloved"

Alfred then looked up to Arthur. His eyes filled with adoration and sheer joy.

"Then, you came in. you handed me a handkerchief and told me that crying doesn't suit me. I felt really glad, you know. I felt that someone understood, someone was there to notice me…then you ran off because Antonio was harassing Lovino in the hallway…you were a sophomore, a year older so I was nervous in getting close to you…" he suddenly laughed. "Can you believe it took me 3 years to man up and ask you on a date? I thought you were going to reject me…why didn't you"

Arthur shrugged. "I really don't know"

Alfred smiled then fidgeted in his seat again. "U-um…Arthur?"

Arthur looked at him.

Alfred gulped. "I-I really like you!" he blurted, catching Arthur off-guard. Alfred closed his eyes and waited for the Brit's answer. "I-I don't know if you l-like me back, but I'll accept it if you don't! I'm sorry if I'm being a bit straightforward…being with someone as amazing as you is really overwhelming"

Arthur smiled. "Hey, there's no rush…" he said, placing a hand on Alfred's cheek. "Let's take this slow 'til the day things hit off better…if it's overwhelming, we could take baby steps. It's your first relationship, right?"

Alfred opened his eyes and stared lovingly at Arthur, who stared lovingly back.

"Even if the conversation isn't sticking and all we do is smile at our awkwardness, I want us to stay like this..."

"Like what?"

Arthur leaned towards Alfred and kissed him gently in the lips. "In a relationship filled with love"

Alfred smiled.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
